1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical power distribution for electrical equipment. In particular, this invention relates to bus systems for distribution of power in electrical equipment from a source connection terminus to plural loads.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to provide electrical bus systems comprising laminations of conductors and insulators. Further, it is known to provide laminated bus systems permitting interconnection of selected conductor pairs of a single bus construction to adapt for connection of A.C. and D.C. sources. Heretofore, configuration of connection of loads to bus systems as xe2x80x9cwyexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cdeltaxe2x80x9d or single phase has required particular arrangement of the connections to the loads. Predetermination of connections of loads to the bus system has not been possible as the prior art has not provided means for adapting configuration of already connected loads among three phase xe2x80x9cwyexe2x80x9d, three phase xe2x80x9cdeltaxe2x80x9d and single phase configurations. Hence, it has heretofore been necessary to connect loads to power distribution bus systems during equipment installation to achieve the load electrical configuration required by the applied source. The necessity of connecting loads to bus systems during equipment installation can result in errors in connections that produce imbalances of loads among source phases or loads not being connected so as to derive the required power for intended operation. Hence, there remains a need to reduce the opportunities for mis-connection of loads to bus systems while permitting configuration of load connections as xe2x80x9cwyexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cdeltaxe2x80x9d or single phase as desired.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical distribution assembly having conductors for connection to electrical loads, the assembly having a source application portion wherein interconnections between conductors by connecting straps are selectively applied to achieve an electrical configuration of connected loads according to one of three phase xe2x80x9cwyexe2x80x9d, three phase xe2x80x9cdeltaxe2x80x9d, and single phase configurations.
Further objects and advantages of the invention shall be made apparent from the accompanying drawings and the following description thereof.
In accordance with the aforesaid objects, an assembly defining a distribution portion and a source application portion and comprising not less than six conductors, each conductor comprising a load connecting portion and a source connection portion, the load connecting portions of the conductors being arranged in overlying layers in the assembly. The load connecting portion of each conductor comprises at least one load connection portion projecting beyond the overlying layers of the assembly whereby each load is connected between two conductors at the distribution portion of the assembly. The source application portion of each conductor comprises a source connection portion having at least one connection element, the source connection portion of each conductor being electrically insulated from the source connection portions of all other conductors. The assembly further comprises a common conductor comprising a source connection portion having three connection elements, the common conductor for connection to a neutral reference of the source. The assembly further comprises conductive straps interconnecting selected connection portions to electrically configure the connected loads according to one of single phase, three phase wye and three phase delta configurations.